


All the Dreams that We Were Building

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Written for yet another SPN Kink Meme prompt: Dean/Sam/OMC, underage, oral sex, public sex, threesome, teaching, grooming, underage omcDean and Sam are investigating a haunting at a high school when they get distracted reminiscing about their high school years. It ends with Sam on his knees sucking Dean off behind the bleachers just like when they were teenagers when they notice they’re being watched by a student. The kid looks so skinny and cute standing there stunned, slack jawed, and clearly hard from watching them. Knowing what a pervert Dean is Sam asks the boy to join them. Dean guides the kid to his knees next to Sam and Sam proceeds to teach him to suck cock.In the moment Dean can’t decide which is hotter as Sam and the kid trade his cock back and forth, the perfect technique of the mouth he’s fucked his whole life or the kid’s clumsy skill as Sam murmurs filthy instruction and praise.Maybe at the end Sam shows off by letting Dean fuck his throat til he nuts and doesn’t let the kid have Dean’s come or maybe Dean jerks off over both their faces.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	All the Dreams that We Were Building

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the one that's gonna send me to special hell. This is dirty AF, don't say I didn't warn you :P

As far as bad ideas go, this one is near the top of the list, but there have been far worse. 

Dean, typically the one always raring to go, is surprisingly hesitant when Sam pulls him into the shadows behind the bleachers and starts to tug at his jeans. 

“Sam, we-” Dean frowns. “Someone might see us.” 

“So? Don’t be such a prude,” Sam replies, knowing that even the hint of a challenge will be enough for Dean to give in. “Let’s just be quick, all right?” he adds as he pushes Dean up against the wall and drops to his knees on the grass in front of him. He pauses with his hands on his brother’s zipper and blinks up at him, puppy-dog eyes thrown in for good measure. 

“Yeah. Okay, Sammy,” Dean nods. “I’ll be fast. So fuckin’ turned on already.” 

Sam grins and makes quick work of the button and zipper, eagerly tugging the waist of Dean’s boxer-briefs down. His hard, blood-thick cock springs free, and Dean wasn’t kidding about being turned on -- his dick is hard as nails, all angry-red and leaking a shiny trail of pre-come from the slit. Sam sucks the swollen head into his mouth and hums contentedly at the familiar, tangy-sweet flavor on his tongue. Palming his own erection through his jeans, Sam reaches up to grab a hold of Dean’s cock when he's hit with the unmistakable sensation of being watched. 

“Dean,” he says, nodding in the direction of the boy very obviously looking at them from several yards away. 

Dean follows his brother’s gaze and is momentarily frozen, speechless -- but clearly still incredibly excited. He drops his gaze back down to meet Sam’s and gives him a barely-there nod, his dark pupils blown wide with renewed arousal. They’ve done this before -- a few times, actually -- and inexplicably it’s never led to any sort of anger or jealousy between them. Chalk it up to how normal this thing between them absolutely is not. 

“Hey kid,” Sam calls out. “C’mere.” The boy can’t be more than fourteen, maybe fifteen -- and he’s honestly kind of adorable, looking like he’s going to make a run for it, or cry; maybe both.

Swallowing hard, the boy slowly makes his way over to where Sam is still casually licking and kissing over Dean’s swollen flesh. He’s tall for his age yet looks even younger up close, his too-long bangs falling across his forehead and his erection rather obvious despite his baggy jeans. 

“I’m sorry,” he stammers. “I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

“It’s all right,” Dean shrugs, reaching down to thread his fingers absently through Sam’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind one ear. Sam smiles reassuringly and gives his brother's cock a couple of good strokes all the way from root to tip, making a show of it for their new companion, knowing very well how hot Dean’s big dick looks in Sam’s strong, calloused hands. “You liked what you saw?” Dean asks the kid, more statement than question. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Haven’t ever done anything like that before, though. I wish I knew how to.” 

Dean reaches out and gives the boy’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then gently pushes him down onto his knees next to Sam. “Gonna teach our new friend how to give a blowjob, Sammy?” 

Sam hums softly in agreement and takes the boy’s hand, guiding it to curl around Dean’s thick length. He’s trembling all over, but doesn’t resist, just lets Sam wrap his own long fingers around his hand so that together, they begin to stroke Dean’s dick again. 

“Don’t be afraid to use your hands,” Sam says. “If he’s not already fully hard, you can easily get him there.” 

“Totally not a problem right now,” Dean chuckles, enjoying the attention. He pushes the flaps of his jeans open a bit wider and tucks the waist of his briefs down under the heavy swell of his balls to give the two of them more room to work. 

“Make sure it’s nice and wet,” Sam continues on. “Lube, if you have it. Spit if you don’t. Wanna give it a shot?” 

“We can stop any time you want to,” Dean says, and Sam knows that’s mostly a lie because Dean is obviously too far gone; has some unexplainable need for the two of them to show this kid the ropes the way Dean did for Sam all those lifetimes ago. 

“I want to do this,” the boy says firmly. “I- I don’t wanna stop.” He tentatively leans forward, licking experimentally over the mushroom-shaped head before sucking it into his mouth, a bit of saliva leaking out from the corners when he pulls back again. 

“Good,” Sam praises. “You’re doing great. Try using your hand and your mouth together. If the guy is this big, you're not gonna fit the whole thing in your mouth. Not without a lot of practice anyway." 

It takes a few tentative strokes for the boy to find a good rhythm, but he’s a quick enough learner that he elicits a groan of approval from Dean. “Fuck, Sammy…” Dean breathes. “So good. Kinda like when you were his age. Just learning how to suck my dick.” 

He continues to bob his head, using his hand now in tandem with his mouth to work over Dean's stiff shaft again and again. Sam murmurs his encouragement, watching and listening keenly as the filthy-wet sound of the boy slurping on Dean's cock fills the silence between them. After a few moments, the boy pulls off wetly, his eyes wide and his pink lips spit-slick and shiny. "Am I doing okay?” 

“Fantastic,” Dean grins. “You’ll be a pro at this in no time.” 

Sam can’t help grinning as well at how proud the kid looks. He sort of does remind him of himself at that age: painfully shy, more than a little awkward and just trying to find a place in the world. “You can jerk yourself off while you're giving head,” Sam tells him. “Most guys are gonna find that pretty hot. Shows that you’re just as into it as he is.” 

Almost as though he was waiting for permission, the boy practically tears at his own zipper, shoving his hand down into his pants. He sits back on his haunches and watches intently as Sam picks up where he left off. Dean is still achingly hard, has been hard for so long that he’s probably dying to come but holding out as long as possible for the lesson to continue. Sam catches the boy’s eye as he dips his head and opens wide, sucking one of Dean’s balls, and then the other into his mouth. 

“Oh god,” Dean and the kid both mumble, nearly in unison. 

Sam smirks at that before continuing to tease and lick his brother’s balls. “Hot, right?” he agrees. “Your turn.” 

Sam focuses on sucking Dean’s cock-head into his mouth again as the boy mimics what he did a minute ago, laving his tongue over Dean’s balls, moving back and forth between them, experimentally sucking the heavy sacs into his mouth. His eyes flutter shut as he eagerly sucks and licks, his hand still stuffed down into his own briefs to touch and stroke himself. 

“I’m so close,” Dean groans. “Wanna fuck your mouth, Sammy. Wanna come down your throat.” 

“Yeah,” Sam breathes. “Go on, Dean.” 

Sam is only vaguely aware of the boy shifting over to kneel beside them as Dean grabs a hold of the back of Sam’s head and begins to thrust roughly in and out of his mouth. After all these years of sharing everything together -- including this -- Dean knows exactly how far to push. His other hand cradles Sam’s cheek, the web of his thumb and index finger pressed to the edge of Sam’s mouth where they’re connected, his gentle touch there a stark contrast to the near-brutal pace in which he’s fucking his brother’s face.

Dean comes with a broken moan, his movements stilling momentarily as the first spurt of his release floods Sam’s mouth and Sam instinctively swallows down all of his brother’s salty, slippery-wet come. Dean gives a half-dozen more thrusts, still chasing after the waves of pleasure when a small shudder runs through his body and he finally has to pull away, his softening flesh slipping from Sam's wet mouth. 

Sam is so hard that it’s nearly painful, his neglected cock pressing desperately against the back of his zipper. He’s almost forgotten about their audience when Dean hauls him up to his feet and smashes their lips together, his tongue dipping rough and needy into Sam’s mouth as he turns them around, pushing Sam up against the wall. 

“I got’cha,” Dean murmurs, swiftly unbuttoning and unzippering, spitting into his palm before shoving his hand down into Sam’s briefs to curl tight around his dick. Sam’s head falls back, promptly thunking against the cement wall behind him but he can’t even feel anything but the pleasure racing up and down his spine as Dean frantically jerks him off, quick and dirty, stripping over his cock over and over again, twisting his wrist on the upstroke just as Sam likes it. Dean nudges his nose against Sam’s ear and softly growls, “Come for me now, little brother.” 

Sam cries out sharply and rushes headfirst toward his release just as Dean asked him to, spurting hot and hard over Dean’s fist as he clutches desperately at his brother’s shoulders to keep from hitting the ground. He’s only vaguely aware of the ragged breaths and rhythmic sound of their student unashamedly jerking himself off at their feet, obviously enjoying the show. Sam glances down and bites back a quiet moan at the sight of the boy's young, slender cock, the pink, leaking tip poking out from his clenched fist on every stroke. He comes just a few seconds after Sam does, choking back a groan as he shoots over and over again onto the grass beneath him. 

Turning his attention back to Dean, Sam sighs gratefully and slots their lips together again, just needing to be close, to feel the warmth and strength of his brother’s body against his own. They kiss for a few more moments, heartbeats gradually returning back to normal when Sam finally lowers his gaze and gives the kid a small smile. 

“You guys really love each other,” the boy says quietly, looking a little wistful, maybe even a bit sad. 

“That’s what makes it so good,” Sam replies. 

“Thanks for- uh- for this,” the kid says as he straightens out his clothes and stands up. “See you around,” he adds, not waiting for an answer as he turns and hurries back toward the school.


End file.
